nextgenerationninjachroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalaile Sarutobi Yuhi
Kalaile Sarutobi Yuhi is the main protagonist of the series. Background Kalaile is the proud daughter and only child of Leaf Shinobi, Kurenai and Asuma Sarutobi. She is a very headstrong and outgoing ninja. Who is known for her temper, which is her weakness. Kalaile is a pretty girl with her mother's eyes and sought out by her teammate Taroko Gouhanobi and her friend Kyoto Inuzuka. Though she has a crush on her other teammate, Shikutaru Nara. She does care a lot about her friends and family, she is known to hang out a lot with her parents and her friends. Her one goal is to become the Hokage, since she met Naruto when she was very young. She is a long time rival of Dadoria Hyuuga, a kunoichi who graduated a year before her, but eventual becomes good friends with her after the Chuunin Exams. Since her parents are Kurenai and Asuma and she was the granddaughter of the Third Hokage it was expected that she would have been very popular but she was a loner, was picked on a lot, and didn’t have many friends while in the Academy. She, Shikutaru, and Taroko were the outcasts of their class. When she was younger, Kalaile was known to be a prankster and drove her parents, mainly Kurenai, insane with all of the trouble she got into. Kalaile was a prodigy during her time in the Academy but refused to graduate early as she wanted to stay with her friends. Kalaile has a deep admiration for Naruto and aims to surpass him. The two share the same dream of becoming Hokage and the same nindo, or ninja way. Personality Kalaile greatly takes after Kurenai interms of appearance and intelligence, as she has defeated Shikamaru in shogi on more than one occasion, though takes after her father more in her fighting style. She deeply loves her parents and will do anything to protect them. Her personality is completely different from her parents as she is loud, foul tempered/mouthed, and somewhat hyperactive. Completely opposite of her mother who is refined and sophisticated; while her father is aloof and lazy. She seems to have inherited her mouth and temper from her maternal grandparents. Appearance Kalaile strongly takes after her mother in her appearance as she inherited her red eyes and black hair. Which is revealed to be a trait held be the females born to the Yuhi Clan. Unlike her parents, Kalaile is rather short which is made fun of a few times. She also has more of a petite build than her mother who is taller and has a bit more muscle tone. Kalaile normally keeps her hair up in a ragged, loose bun and rarely lets it down. Abilities Kalaile is able to easily learn Ninjutsu like most members of the Sarutobi clan. She relies heavily on her Taijutsu and high power Ninjutsu, such as the Rasengan and Chidori, to win her fights. Her abilities are further demonstrated when she combines the Rasengan and Chidori to make the Radori. Though it is an incompleted jutsu that was revealed to be made by a mistake. She severely lacks skills in Genjutsu as she struggles to use it and can't even dispel it. She does have strength on par with Sakura yet she can't control it as well and normally uses it when angered. She has even learned to manipulate the shape and size of the Chidori, a jutsu she had troubling perfecting. She has made a few of her own jutsus deriving from the Chidori, with the exception of Chidori Senbon but she does not know that Sasuke Uchiha has created this technique before her. She has also learned how to control her Lightning chakra to the point where she can cover a portion of her body, such as arms or legs, in Lightning chakra to help her control her strength or to quicken her reflexes though she can briefly cover her entire body. This demands a high amount of chakra use so she very rarely uses any form of this. Kalaile has also taken her father's Wind Style techniques and performs them with her Lightning chakra instead, such as Flying Swallow. As Lightning chakra, when applied to weapons, provides a similar sharpening effect to that of Wind, with the addition of inducing numbness. It was noted that Lightning chakra makes the blade even sharper than Wind. She is able to do this by increasing the vibration frequency of her Lightning chakra to surpass the standard penetrative force of Wind chakra. Kalaile has little control over her Water chakra. This is her secondary element which she begins to learn in Part 2. Many of her jutsus' drawbacks are that they cause her extreme fatigue, because of the large amount of chakra they consume, so she has learned to end her fights rather quickly. Part 1 Kalaile is introduced as a prodigy with a knack of learning Ninjutsu with ease. Her horrible temper that made her fight recklessly, letting her emotions cloud her judgment, and her inexperience as a ninja were her main weaknesses. Due to Kalaile's advanced skills, Anko decided to enter the team in the Chuunin Exams. Though before the exams, the squad, meaning Anko, accepted a high level B-ranked mission. The mission was to go to the Sound Village and escort the spy, Iruka Umino. While heading back to the village, the group was attacked by Kabuto and later Orochimaru. While fighting Kabuto, Orochimaru kept comparing her to Sasuke. Since observing her against Kabuto, Orochimaru has made Kalaile his next candidate for a new experiment. After the fight, Kalaile and Anko were left for dead but were found by Sakura and Kurenai. Kurenai then brought, on the brink of death, Kalaile back to Konoha. After much training, Kalaile was able to make it into the final round of the Chuunin Exams against her long time rival, Dadoria Hyuuga. The match ended in a draw and the two, along with Shinaka Aburame, later on became Chuunin. On a mission to the Mist Village it was revealed that Mazuka Touji and Kima Hoshigaki were spies for Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. During this mission she also learned that the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed within Naruto. After being saved by Anko, Kalaile asked Naruto if she could become his apprentice, which he accepted. Part 2 Traveling with Naruto for almost two years didn't help her temper as she is now very foul mouthed and easy to anger. In her eyes Naruto is perfect, never wrong, and can do anything. She has a deep distaste for idiots and perverts alike, except for Naruto as she holds a deep respect for him. She is still very determined to become the Hokage. She also has made it her goal to kill Orochimaru and then help Naruto bring Sasuke back to the village. During her time with Naruto, Kalaile learned how to use Giant Rasengan and taught herself Chidori Burst, which is more defensive and more concentrated when compared to Chidori Current, though these jutsus cause her extreme fatigue. When she returns, Kalaile is immediately paired off with Taroko, by the orders of Tsunade, for a duet battle against Asuma and Kurenai to see how much they have grown over the past two years. The two are able to slip by and pass and then became a duet team. More soon to come... Trivia *Kalaile shares her birthday with her decreased uncle, Kurenai's younger brother, Takeshi Yuhi. *Kalaile shares the same blood type with her sensei Anko, her younger cousin Hiroko, older cousin Kiyoko, her grandfather The Third Hokage, Shizune, and her Uncle Takeshi. *Kalaile's relationship with Taroko is almost the same as Sakura and Naruto. As Kalaile is easily annoyed by Taroko but unlike the other two, Kalaile has an underlining affection for Taroko. Her romantic interest for Shikutaru is also the same as Sakura and Sasuke, as neither males seems to return mutual feelings. *Despite being apart of the Yuhi clan, Kalaile cannot use the clan's basic Ninjutsus as she cannot use Earth Style Jutsus but she can perform Lightning. *Noticed at the beginning of Part 2, Kalaile is short compared with others from her generation. Which she is commonly teased about, gaining her nicknames like 'shorty', 'fish bait', and 'half pint'. *In addition to being the granddaughter of the Third Hokage, Kalaile is also the granddaughter of the Fifth Tsuchikage. *Kalaile has a verbal tic, as, starting in Part 1, she occasionally said, "kick ass". Though this is said a lot more often during Part 2.